


Brahms Smutty Headcannons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Brahms Smutty Headcannons

Headcannons for smutty Brahms:  
\- Trust would be the first thing needed before climbing into bed with Brahms but that doesn’t means hes totally innocent. He wants you, more than hes ever known to be possible. Each night, he thinks of how you are so close in the house, only a minute away from him. And yet he want to feel you beside him, in his room, his bed. Or yours. He doesn’t care. He desperately wants more intimacy but knows hes the one standing in his own way.   
\- Kisses to his shoulder and neck would be the easiest way to draw his mask off, especially if your straddling him on the couch one evening.   
\- Once the mask is gone, that’s him. He is yours.   
\- Kissing in very very intimate to him. Feeling your skin on his own, your breath on his lips as you pull away for air. He craves it.   
\- His parents had always been reserved and would not show affection to each other in front of him. So part of him thinks his needs were not normal and hes scared of scaring you away.   
\- But when he finds out you feel the exact same way, he’ll let out a sign of relief.   
\- The first few times, you need to take charge. In your grand king sized bed, with candle light, he’ll give himself over to you fully. Trailing your nails across his chest while you ride him will drive him crazy. He’ll need to make a conscious decision not to allow his eyes to roll into the back of his head as his body sings.   
\- Allow nicknames such as “baby” or “honey” to fall from your lips as ride him and he’ll nearly cum then and there.   
\- The first time he tries missionary, he’ll want to give you the same experience you had given him. He’ll want to see your knuckles turning white as they claw at the bed, your eyes rolling into the back of your head and your body shaking.   
\- And when he achieves that, theres no going back.  
\- He loves to pleasure you in every way he can. Introduce him to things like eating you out and he’ll not stop till your shaking with breathless moans.   
\- He has a size kink. He loves how he towers over you during sex and how small your body is in comparison. And yet you are still 100% in control. And that’s how he likes it most of the time. but there are occasions where he takes the reins.   
\- He also has a praise kink. He likes to hear you telling him how good hes making you feel and how much your enjoying it as well as pet names and compliments.   
\- Things probably wont step outside the bedroom fully. Hes more than happy to have a hot and steamy make out session on the kitchen table but if things start to go further, he’ll carry you to the bedroom.   
\- That doesn’t mean strictly that sex only takes place in the bed. The small sofa in his room is an option as well as the bathroom in yours.   
\- Shower sex is something else he had never considered until one evening when you saunter to the bathroom and ask if he wants to join you. all the possibilities would flood his mind and hes by your side in a heartbeat, eager to learn.   
\- Hes far from a selfish lover. In fact, he’ll often ignore his own needs in favour of your own.


End file.
